The present invention relates to portable filtration units for cleaning heating, ventilation, and air conditioning ("HVAC") ductwork in residential and commercial buildings. Such cleaning is often needed, particularly in older buildings, to remove accumulations of dust, dirt, and other debris that collect in the ductwork and can cause allergic reactions or pose other health and safety risks.
Generally, HVAC duct cleaning has been accomplished using large, truck-mounted vacuum units. These vacuum units are driven by a power takeoff from the truck engine and typically generate air flow of 10,000 to 20,000 cubic feet per minute ("CFM") at the truck. Of course, the truck must normally be parked outside a convenient doorway into the building, and the building ductwork is connected to the truck mounted vacuum unit by a long, flexible, temporary duct or hose. Because of losses in the flexible duct, the airflow generated at the input end of the flexible duct typically drops significantly to around 5000 to 8000 CFM or less.
In use, once the vacuum unit is connected to the building ductwork, a wand or "skipper" is inserted into and passed through the building ductwork. The skipper is connected to an air compressor and has a head with multiple air jets. Compressed air forced through the skipper air jets and directed toward the vacuum unit loosens, agitates and suspends in the air dirt and dust in the ductwork and blows other debris toward the vacuum unit. The suction generated by the vacuum unit pulls the suspended dirt, dust and debris into the truck and blows it through cloth bag filters, which typically trap only 40% to 60% of the dirt and dust before the remainder is exhausted with the air into the atmosphere. Cleaning all the ducts in the building can take 2 to 3 hours in a typical residence and longer in a commercial building.
There are several disadvantages associated with truck-mounted vacuum filtration units. First, such units are expensive to purchase and to operate. For example, truck mounted units require a two person crew to use. Further, because of the length of the temporary duct, truck mounted units require 1 to 2 hours to set up. Therefore, a typical crew can only clean two buildings in one day. In addition, because the vacuum unit is powered by the truck's engine, the truck must be left running during the entire cleaning operation, not only using a large quantity of gasoline or diesel fuel which the vacuum unit operator must supply, but also increasing the maintenance requirements of the truck. Finally, from the building owner's perspective, truck mounted units are exhausting 5000 to 8000 CFM of air conditioned or heated air into the atmosphere for 2 to 3 hours, which can have a large impact on the owner's utility bill.
A more important disadvantage with truck mounted vacuum units is the dust and dirt the units exhaust. With filters that are at best 40% to 60% efficient, truck-mounted vacuum units spew out large amounts of dust or dirt, most of which settles back on the building being cleaned. The filters used on these truck-mounted units are particularly ineffective (less than 10% efficient) at filtering the small, invisible particles of 10 microns or less in diameter that are often the most harmful to humans. When this dust or dirt also contains asbestos fibers (a not unusual occurrence in older buildings), or worse--pathogens like legionella or other disease causing materials--the filth sprayed about by truck mounted vacuum units can be a health risk, particularly for the operator, if not an environmental hazard.
A third disadvantage to truck mounted units is that the unit must remain outside the building, and because of losses in the flexible duct, the duct can be of only limited length. Thus, although usable for residential and low rise commercial buildings, truck mounted vacuum units cannot be used on buildings more than a few stories tall.
Finally, truck mounted vacuum units are noisy. Although the noise generated by these units may not be intrusive in an busy urban setting, the deafening roar and whine generated by truck mounted units can be intolerable on the quiet suburban residential streets where the units are typically employed.
Some of the described problems are answered by prior art portable filtration units. Currently, there are several vacuum filtration units on the market that are intended to be portable. Some of these units are operated by a gasoline engine and have many of the drawbacks discussed above, such as noise, expense, and the requirement of operation outside the building. There are prior portable units that are operated by electric motors; however, until the present invention, none of these units have been entirely satisfactory.
For example, one such unit is powered by a 3 horsepower electric motor and weighs less than 200 pounds. However, the electric motor of this unit requires 230 volt electric service and draws 18 amperes. Many residential or light commercial building contain no provision for 230 volt electric service in the locations where the vacuum unit must be operated. Furthermore, the airflow generated by this unit is less than 2000 CFM, which is insufficient to thoroughly clean HVAC ductwork. Finally, most important, this unit also uses inefficient cloth filtration bags, which results in most of the dust and dirt collected by the unit being exhausted back into the building being cleaned or adjoining buildings.
A second electric unit currently on the market is powered by two 5 horsepower 208/230 volt electric motors, which are also unsuitable for residential and light commercial buildings. Furthermore, the unit has two parts; one weighs 150 pounds, and the other weighs 350 pounds. The weight of this unit reduces its portability and requires a two person crew. This unit does generate an airflow of 4000 to 5000 CFM and the filtering system includes a high efficiency particulate air ("HEPA") filter.
A third unit currently on the market includes a HEPA filter, runs on 110 volts, and is of a modular design. However, the electric motors on this unit draw 70 amperes, and render the unit virtually unusable in residential or light commercial buildings where the typical electric circuit is 15 amperes.